clanwssrbiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton Format for Roleplays!
Below you will find what is the "Character Skeleton" page. Basic rules for that most people should use and follow for their characters. What the f**k is a skeleton? A skeleton is a format to guide you on how to properly describe your character. This is a page dedicated to teach you exactly how you can add a page for a character and the minimal requirements needed for the character! Please follow these rules but feel free to add in additional details that you think will help to flesh out your character. The Information Needed! *'Hello, And You Are:' This is the part where your character's name should be added in. *'But My Friends Call Me: '''This is where you flesh out your character more, any cute or serious nicknames and titles should be placed here. *Old Enough To Drink:'' '''Tell us how old your character is, it would be helpful. If your character is a lot older than he or she may seem, tell us exactly how old he/she is and what age they look like!' *'Now Ain't That Good Lookin': What exactly does your character find attractive? Males, females? Blondes, Red Heads? Anything you think you should add here regarding to this selection, do so. *'This is a Knife!: '''Does your character carry any weapons? If so, what? Does your character have the ability to use super natural powers too? This is the part on the page where you're allowed to just go all out and describe how your character might handle hostile situations and how good of a "fighter" and such they are. If there are any reference pictures on what your weapon may look like, please post a picture to help us! *'This is my power..: 'Does your character have any sort of special power? If so, What kind of special power and what kind of skills has he used so far? This is the part where you explain as much as you can about anything that relates to the unique power/skill that your person might have. Even mental/physical abilities count! *'Exactly What?: ' Please give us some sort of description on how your character acts. Give us their personality and their flaws in that personality. *'In My Day...: 'Well, this is where a majority of your Bio will actually be. Tell us the different parts of your characters life. From his/her birth, childhood, teenage years and adult life! Of course, if certain parts of the earlier mentioned list do not apply to your character. Feel free to ignore 'em! *'I Enjoy: 'Likes and even more random and fun facts that your character possess can be placed here! Make sure to have a few. *'I Can't Stand: 'Issues and annoyances that he/she might have can be placed right below the ''Likes section! '' Again, make sure to add a few at the least! *'Ain't I attractive?: 'Here is where you may try to describe your character as best as you can or post a picture of an existing character picture and tell us what are the differences between your character and their character. Be sure to be specific if you are describing your character without pictures! Such as skin tone, muscularity, hair style, eye colour, face shape, fashion, etc. *'Is it over 9000?!?!: This is the part where you may try to create a table and try to determine a person's power level(If in a 1 versus 1 battle) accordingly. Attributes that should be taken into account are Strength, Agility, Durability, Weapon Mastery, Special Abilities, Close Combat, Ranged Combat, Offensive Combat, Defensive Combat, Stamina and Intelligence.